five_nights_at_freddys73fandomcom-20200214-history
Blumhouse Productions
Blumhouse Productions is an American film and television production company, founded by Jason Blum. Blumhouse produces low-budget horror films, such as Get Out, Insidious, The Purge, Split, Happy Death Day, Upgrade, Paranormal Activity, Sinister and The Gift. Two of their productions, Whiplash in 2014 and Get Out in 2017, have earned nominations for the Academy Award for Best Picture. The company also produced the HBO film The Normal Heart, which won the 2014 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Television Movie. In 2014, the company signed a 10-year first-look deal with Universal Pictures. In 2017, it was confirmed through Scott Cawthon's Twitter that they would be working on a FNAF movie Overview According to various stories, the company's model is to produce films on a small budget, give their directors creative freedom and release them wide through the studio system. Blumhouse's low-budget model began in 2009 with Paranormal Activity, which was made for $15,000 and grossed over $193 million worldwide.Blumhouse produced Insidious, which grossed over $97 million worldwide on a budget of $1.5 million, and Sinister, which grossed over $87 million worldwide from a budget of $3 million. In 2014, Blumhouse signed a first-look deal with Universal Pictures. Blumhouse is currently backing Jack Davis and Eli Roth's digital network titled Crypt TV where they release horror shorts and other content on social media outlets. On May 11, 2016 Blumhouse launched their podcast titled Shock Waves with hosts Rob Galluzzo, Elric Kane, Rebekah McKendry and Ryan Turek. On January 16, 2018 it was announced that Mick Garris' horror podcast Post Mortem would be joining Blumhouse's podcast network. Blumhouse has worked with directors such as James Wan, Mike Flanagan, James DeMonaco, M. Night Shyamalan and Scott Derrickson. In 2013 Blumhouse produced The Purge, Insidious: Chapter 2, and Dark Skies. In 2014 Blumhouse produced Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones, Stretch, The Purge: Anarchy, Jessabelle, Ouija and Whiplash. In 2015 Blumhouse produced Unfriended, Insidious: Chapter 3, The Gift and The Visit. In 2016 Blumhouse produced The Purge: Election Year''and ''Ouija: Origin of Evil. In 2017 Blumhouse produced Split, Get Out and Happy Death Day. In 2018 Blumhouse produced Insidious: The Last Key, Truth or Dare, The First Purge and Halloween. Some of the companies upcoming films include Halloween, Glass, Five Nights at Freddy's ''and their first animated feature ''Spooky Jack.2627 On the television side, Blumhouse had a first look deal with Lionsgate, and the company produced the short-lived series Stranded for Syfy and executive produced The River with Amblin Television for ABC. Recently, Blumhouse has a first look deal with Universal Television and is planning to release a television series based off The Purge franchise in 2018. In 2010, Haunted Movies was formed as a division for Blumhouse which released Insidious, The River, The Bay and The Lords of Salem. In 2012, Blumhouse opened the Blumhouse of Horrors, an interactive haunted house experience in Downtown Los Angeles. Blumhouse had also collaborated with Halloween Horror Nights to bring mazes, a terror tram and scare zones from films such as Insidious, The Purge, Happy Death Day and Sinister. On September 9, 2014 Blumhouse established BH Tilt, dedicated to generating movies from Blumhouse and other filmmakers for multi-platform release. On September 7, 2017 Blumhouse partners up with distribution company Neon to manage BH Tilt. The films released by BH Tilt are The Green Inferno, The Darkness, Icarnate, The Resurrection of Gavin Stone, The Belko Experiment, Sleight, Lowriders, Birth of the Dragon, Upgrade and Unfriended: Dark Web. On November 11, 2014 the company launched Blumhouse Books, dedicated to having filmmakers and authors create original horror and thriller novels. In 2018, BlacKkKlansman directed by Spike Lee was selected to compete for the Palme d'Or at the 2018 Cannes Film Festival. Five Nights At Freddy's: The Movie On March 28, 2017, sometime after the original movie, produced by Warner Bros., was cancelled, Scott Cawthon https://twitter.com/real_scawthon/status/846749317922783237tweeted out a picture that confirmed the movie was back in production, this time produced by Blumhouse. Then, on February 12, 2018, Blumhouse https://twitter.com/blumhouse/status/963095697791873025tweeted another picture, similar to the first, this time confirming famous director, Christopher Columbus, would be working on the movie. While little else is known about the movie, on May 22, 2017, FANDOM interviewed Jason Blum about the https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgAlz5jpQ1omovie.